I love You
by try2shine
Summary: NO YOAI! AT ALL Itachi is about to leave on a mission, and Sasuke just has one thing to say. Happy Birthday Itachi! reminder: They are brothers! and love each other THAT way! No yoai!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!!!!!

This fan fiction takes place a little after Shippuden, and lets all pretend Itachi's not dead!

Same with Asuma…. CHECK my poll!! (on profile)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Itachi walked leisurely toward the main entrance gates of Konoha. He had just gotten a mission from Tsunade. Well, more of a request. Since he didn't belong to the village, they couldn't make him do anything. However, since they were letting him stay in the village without making a fuss, he figured it was the least he could do. It wasn't like there was anything better to do anyway.

As Itachi approached the gates he saw his little brother walking toward him. They paused a few feet from each other. Both of them completely calm, not a trace of emotion on their faces. Sasuke was the first to move. He held out a folded paper to Itachi.

"From Tsunade", he said plainly. Itachi looked down at the paper, took it, read it and nodded. It was nothing more than a small warning to not do something out of line. When Sasuke made no move to walk away, he glanced up.

Sasuke was looking at the ground with a strange expression. Like he was having a battle in his head about whether to say something or not.

"Something wrong?" Itachi inquired softy. Sasuke looked up with a jump.

"No… nothing" Sasuke said slowly. With that, Itachi side stepped his brother and resumed walking to the gates. Before he got far Sasuke called him.

"Hey" he said softly.

Itachi stopped and turned, facing Sasuke. Sasuke glanced to the side, looking embarrassed. After taking a breath he looked at Itachi, and gave a small smile. He opened his mouth, said something, turned, and walked away.

Itachi didn't know how to reply. He just stood there, shocked, watching his little brother walk away. Brushing it off, he walked the short remaining distance to the gates. After waiting for a while the two other people that were to be on his squad appeared. The two were none other than Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Good morning!" Kakashi said in his usual cheerful way, his hand raised slightly.

"What a surprise." Itachi said calmly. "You're here on time". By listening to Sasuke, and Naruto, Itachi quickly learned that Kakashi wasn't always the best at making it to events on time.

"It wasn't easy…" Kurenai sighed. With out missing a beat, the three left the village to carry out a simple C or B rank mission. As they leapt through the trees, it was fairly quiet. Nobody could keep up a conversation very well. It didn't matter too much though. They were all fine with the silence. Until Kakashi asked a curious question…

"So… Kurenai." Kakashi began. His one visible eye still focused forward.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked looking at Kakashi.

"Is it true… Not trying to pry or anything. But, is it true that you and Asuma are starting a family?" This time he looked her way. Kurenai only blushed.

"So did Anko pay you to get information or what?" Kurenai went on the defensive.

"She did ask if I knew anything about it, and well… It peeked my interest." Kakashi stated innocently, while giving a shrug.

Kurenai made an annoyed "Tch" sound as she continued running. Itachi got the idea she had been asked this question multiple times, and was getting fed up with it.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to hear someone you're close to say, "I love you". She murmured quietly in addition. This caught Itachi's attention. He recalled what Sasuke had said to him about an hour earlier. He remembered that mumbled "love you…" and seeing Sasuke walk away, embarrassed.

Itachi smiled at the thought. Kakashi, however, noticed this.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked rather casually. Itachi only shook his head, the smile still on his face.

"Nothing… Just remembered something." Itachi's voice carried amusement. The other two shinobi glanced at each other, gave a shrug, and continued running. Itachi decided Kurenai was right. There's nothing wrong with wanting to hear someone close to you say, "I love you."

* * *

Sorry that wasn't so good…. I did this in an hour an half time span… which consisted of a lot of "breaks".(in other words youtube, and video games) Anyway once again Happy Birthday Itachi!! (and johnny depp, and my mom, and natalie portman….) PLEASE vote on poll!!


End file.
